The present invention relates to a food and drink warming container and particularly to a food and drink warming container capable of warming food and drink to temperatures suitable for use of the food and drink by utilizing a chemical exothermic reaction without using external heat sources such as gas and electricity.
According to the conventional method for warming drinks such as coffee, Japanese sake and the like as well as liquid-containing foods such as soup, Chinese vermicelli or noodles and the like, to temperatures suitable for use of those drinks and foods, usually the drinks and foods are each put into a heat-resistant vessel which is in turn warmed by a heating device using a heat source such as gas or electricity.
However, for example, in a family with infants, it is necessary to supply the infants with milk at predetermined time intervals, and it is very troublesome to warm the milk by the heat source on every such occasion.
Various foods called instant or convenience foods are also available on the market, but before taking them it is necessary to pour hot water which has been heated using the heat source, and thus the same trouble as above has not been solved.
Further, in the case of warming food and drink outdoors during activities such as mountain-climbing, fishing, or the like, it is necessary to carry a portable heat source, but this is not only troublesome but also involves dangers of a fire, etc.
In an effort to solve the above problems, a heating means utilizing a chemical reaction, for example, utilizing a compound which generates heat in a hydration reaction or a metal or metal oxide which generates heat in an oxidation reaction with additives has been studied, but has not yet actually been used because it has not been satisfactory with regard to the amount of heat generated and and safety.
In summary, among users there has been a strong desire for taking such luxury drinks as coffee and sake as well as such drinks and foods as infant rearing milk and chinese vermicelli in an appropriately warmed condition without the danger of a fire, etc. and as necessary regardless of place and time. But, a device meeting such demand has not been developed.